Olympic sport
by xTimorousBeastie
Summary: in training for the next olympics, a group of 8 friends must deal with poparatzi, rumers, quarling coaches and the threat of love distracting from their goals
1. Chapter 1

i decided to do another story after being gone for so long. ^_^;. so tell me what you think please!

Shingetsu-Hime does not own Naruto or the olympic games...or the songs mentioned. though she thinks that would be awsome

OLYMPIC SPORT

"come on! Move it move it move it!" a girl with blond hair shouted, whistle in mouth. "don't make me come over th-!"

"SHUT IT INO!!!!" a girl with twin buns atop her head shouted, interrupting Ino.

" whats going on now?" another girl sighed coming out of the locker room with the fourth girl.

----Magazine bio---

TOP GIRLS GROUP

This group is HOT! Haruno, Sakura, gymnast, Yamanaka Ino, ice skater, Hyuuga Hinata, swimmer, and Mai-ling tenten, archery, are definitely to be watched. With a combined total of 14 gold metals, 17 silver and 8 bronze, this group is phenomenal! But alas, some people know only that.

Haruno Sakura- nickname-cherry- this pink haired green eyed 17 year old is not only excellent in all forms of Gymnastics, but also in book smarts, coming in second in regional IQ. She hates sweets other than pocky and loves dark colors, as expressed in her wardrobe.

Yamanaka Ino-nickname-pig-the slightly older blond haires blue eyed 17 year old is the daughter of flower shop ownes. She took ice skating lessons as a kid and immedietly fell in love. She loves bright colors, and tends to act like shes the boss but is always looking out for everyone

Hyuuga Hinata-nickname-hime-the heir to the Hyuuga clan, lavender eyes and long dark blue hair, this young lady is a top swimmer! She is sweet and is amazing at cooking, tending to do all the cooking. But when asked if she minded, she just gave a sweet smile responding with an adorable "of course not! I love caring for my friends"

Mai-ling tenten-nickname-dragon-this 18 year old with brown eyes and hair is the oldest of the group but has the least amount of experience. Starting when she was 10, she was a natural at archery, never missing a mark. She is also the tomboy of the group also preferring darker colors. Even though she has the least experience she is the actual leader of the group as well as the big sister.

---------

"SAKURA!!!!! TENNIE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!" ino cried as she launched herself at the pinkette. Sakura mearly dodged.

"why do I get the feeling that you started it?" said pinkette sighed again. She turned to tenten. "just remember. What she does to us, we get to do to her" the two girls smiled evily. "anyways" sakura turned to Hinata "lets get to practice!"

"oh? What are you two working on today?" tenten asked

"I'm working on speed while Cherry works on the balance beam" hinata smiled placing her towel on the bleachers revealing her navy one piece.

"yep yep!" sakura cheered as she did the same with her oversized tee. She was wearing a black and red leotard with black slippers. "so lets go hime!" she grabbed hinata's hand and walked over to the pool (A/N: in the gym, there is everything you need. Pool, gymnastics area, vaulting, track, etc.). "how many laps are you going to do?" she asked

"five. For starts" hinata answered as she tied her hair up and into her bathing cap. "why?" she moved to put sakura's into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"so I know how to pace myself" sakura replied scratching her cheek. "TENNIE! (dragons only on stage) HIT IT!" tenten punched the play button on the boom box and Sakura Kiss started playing. All four of them got to work. Sakura ran towards the beam and started her routine on the bar, hinata dove into the water, Tenten started shooting arrows and Ino jumped onto the rink (she had them on the whole time, just took off the covers) all in time to the music

Four guys stepped off the airplane and into the throng of screaming girls.

"SASUKE!"

"NEJI!'

"NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"gee fun" a boy with ling dark brown hair stated as his feet hit the pavement. The others agreed.

---magazine bio---

These bishouen boys are FOUR STARS! They are hot, talented, smart, and did we mention smart?! They have a combined total of 14 gold metals, 18 silver and 7 bronze!

Uchiha Sasuke –nickname-avenger-this orphaned hottie with the black eyes and hair is only 17 but has a following of women up to age 40! One things for sure, women go gaga over this runner! He may have a cold demenier but this rich bad boy does open up to a select few

Nara shikamaru-nickname-pinapple-he may seem listless but this brunette is anything but out in the Judo ring! He's the holder of the regional IQ award.

Hyuuga Neji-nickname-silver-cousin to swimmer Hyuuga Hinata, this fencer is on many's top ten list. Not only does he fence but he is also taking swimming lessons from hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto-nickname-Kitsune-this blond vaulter is at the top of his game! He's funny, always smiling and playing jokes.

---------------

They weaved through the screaming females and into their car.

"to the gym" sasuke stated sitting back watching as naruto riffled through the fridge (limo's can have fridges right?) trying to find ramen. Shikamaru setteled to sleep and Neji cleaned his foil (right?)

As the boys entered the qym the girls almost through their 7th song, it was carrellmeldansen. Naruto screamed in delight and started dancing. The girls stoped in surprise and started laughing upon seeing the dancing blond. Sakura shrieked and started dancing with him, Hinata got out of the pool and watched smiling, tenten shook her head sighing and ino stared for a second then started dancing as well.

"what are you guys doing here?" tenten asked as she watched the dancing three.

"same as you. Getting ready" sasuke answered sitting down. Neji nodded his head in agreement. The song ended. The dancing trio sat down laughing.

"hey sasuke" sakura greeted as ino greeted shikamaru. Once more the door opened and two more bodys entered arguing.

"Tsunade" the girls greeted their coach

"orrochimaru" the boys muttered to theirs.

"WE BOOKED THIS GYM TODAY ORROCHIMARU" tsunade shouted

"but you don't need it. You see my dear tsunade, we'll actually win." Tsunade growled.

The young athletes stood up and crept out the gym and into the city of konoha.

i had no idea when to end this so i just ended here. i wrote this on a whim by the way so if it sucks thats why. R&R pleases. and tell me if i should continue or not ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are again. Already. I tried but I haven't been writing fan fiction in a while so if anythings off please don't hesitate to tell me. Unless its mean. Then please hesitate. Hesitate for so long you forget what you were hesitating about ^_^

Shingetsu-hime does not own naruto

KONOHA SPORTS WEEKLY

The time is drawing nearer and nearer for the next summer Olympics! Athletes are training everywhere! Even here in Konoha, the location for the event. The 2 native Konohan teams, consisting of Mai-ling Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino for the girls team (affectionately referred to as Dragon, Hime, Cherry, and Pig) and Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru (Silver, Avenger, Kitsune, Pineapple) for the guys! This group of eight star athletes grew up together, as close as the same block, and would even train together! But alas, their two enemy coaches vow to keep them apart. What will they do while they're here together for the first time in over a year? Listen to their coaches or act as the teenagers they are and have fun?

-Anko Mitarashi

OLYMPIC SPORT

Sakura placed her cup on the café table and joined most of the group in laughter.

""What will they do?"" she intoned between gales of laughter "what does she care? Other than getting a scoop that is" she reached up and scratched her black wig and adjusted her sunglasses

"Ino, why are we in costume?" tenten asked tugging her red pigtail.

"so they don't recognize us of course!" ino replied proud of herself. She had a dark brown wig in a bob while Hinata had white blond to her shoulders and sunglasses to hide her eyes.

Hinata pointed at the guys, "they took theirs off" ino had forced them into disguise as well. Sasuke had his black hair out of its trademark spiky style and was shaggy around his head; and shikamaru's was out of the ponytail. Neji and naruto had been wearing wigs; Neji's was blond, while Naruto's was dark brown. Well they were. Neji had taken his off, shikamaru didn't care, and sasuke just got back from wetting his hair and re-spiking it. The rest of the girls turned and looked. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten pulled off their wigs and glasses while Ino pouted.

"Come on you guys! That's not fair!" she cried "What if someone sees us?!"

"who cares?" shikamaru sighed

"yeah Ino," tenten agreed "whats the point of being famous if you hide from everyone?"

"BUT BUT BUT IF THEY DON'T SEE US THEY'LL LOVE US EVEN MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE" Ino whined crying face down on the table as the rest of the group did a combined sweat drop.

"is…she serious" shikamaru asked picking his head up from the table to glance at ino.

"unfortunately…" tenten started

"she is" hinata finished sighing watching sakura place her hand on Ino's head only to slowly apply more and more pressure causing Ino's limbs to flail about. "uh…Sakura…she…cant breathe" hinata tried

"I know" sakura answered looking up from her cup with an impassive face "but she cant fake cry now to enlict pity and have us wear the stupid guises now can she?" she took another drink avoiding the flailing limbs

"as much as she annoys me saku" tenten started, wondering how to word this without forcing the wrath on herself "she kinda needs to breathe"

"Fine" sakura sighed letting the gasping Ino up reluctantly pulling said blonds wig off in the process. "anyways" she turned to the guys "did you guys have fun in…where was it?" she asked trying to remember

"Italy. Yes we did" Neji supplied "and weren't you in China?" a question of his own

'yes." Tenten answered this time "it was really fun! Well when ino wasn't dragging us off to the malls,"

"though I would have to admit, we did get some cute things" Hinata added smiling into her tea cup.

"is that so Hinata-chan?" Naruto piped up "you'll have to show us one day!" he smiled causing poor Hinata to blush almost spilling her tea.

"Yeah yeah" Ino muttered scratching her nose "sure. Whatever"

'so…what about the little voiceless ones" sakura said looking at Neji and Sasuke "you haven't said anything. How've you been?"

"very good thank you" neji nodded

"Hn" sasuke said. Sakura slapped the back of his head causing him to inhale some of his late.

"That's not a word!" she snarled turning back to her bubble tea. Tenten didn't miss the crestfallen look that flitted across the pink headeds face for a second.

"so…uh…how bout those ninja's?" she tried to divert the subject to their old high school team. "I heard-"

"more cookies please!" Naruto cried

"I heard-" she tried again

"AUGH MY TONGUE!!!" "I-" "OH NO!!! HINATA FAINTED!"

"DAMMIT!!!!" tenten shouted standing up and banging on the table "I'M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" the café fell silent " thank you" she sat down. 'now as I was saying-""OMG!!!!! ITS-ITS-ITS!!!!! THE KONOHA 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…crap" tenten muttered before they all ran out (A/N: let me explain. In the story, their like rockstars. Everyone wants a piece of them)

"THANKS A LOT TENNIE!!!!!!!!!!" sakura exclaimed as they ran down the street

"HEY!!!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!" she answered

"WHAT?! WHY?! I WANNA KNOW!!!" Ino butted in as they turned to corner and into a wall

"who the hell puts a wall here?" sasuke muttered holding his nose

"Konoha Sports weekly does" naruto answered pointing at the sign" they paused and slowly turned around when the door opened and a camera flash hit them

"so I see you all decided to forgo you coaches huh?" a voice sounded. They turned around and saw a woman with purple hair in a ponytail and a camera. Her name badge said MITARASHI ANKO: HEAD REPORTER. Naruto gulped. "so. Whose gonna give me the scoop first?" she grinned " how about uchiha and Haruno eh? I'm sure the readers would love to hear all about your past you two" she said painting her pen at them like a mic.

"well that sucks for them cause they aren't getting anything" tsunade's voice rang as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Fine then" anko's pen moved to Tsunade. "how do you feel knowing that they disobeyed your direct orders? Again?" she taunted.

"that's none of your business" tsunade growled at her. "we'll be leaving now girls" she spun around and walked away, the eight teens behind her

"WAIT!! I'LL PAY TO HAVE THE SCOOP!"

"good for you. Were not interested" tsunade called over her shoulder

"I will have that scoop!" anko vowed. "and every other one!"

A/N so this chapter is finished. Tell me if I made mistakes please and I'll fix them. So what is sasuke's and sakura's past? Do you even care? Or am I the only one? ^_^???? Oh well. Tune in next time for the next installment of OLYMPIC SPORT


End file.
